What Now?
by Auntie Theo
Summary: HouseCam...What happens when Cameron's brother dies and leaves her with everything. [Chapter 14 is up]
1. Cameron gets word

A/N: I appologize if this sux. This is my first attempt at writing a House fic and it's not betaed cause I could find anyone to do it. So if you want to..which would be REALLY REALLY REALLY helpful PLEASE e-mail me!

Anywho, leave reviews let me know what you think. I don't normally write my stories in this fashion (POV). If I don't get any reviews I'm pulling this and that will be that. So leave reviews..they make me happy!

* * *

Foreman and Chase sat around the briefing table reading the newspaper waiting for the day to begin. House came in just after 9 looking for his third ducking before starting.

"Where's Cameron?" he asked.

"Don't know. When we came in the coffee wasn't made, so we assumed she wasn't here." Chase answered.

"You know what happens when one assumes. Cameron can catch up when she gets here. Mr. Jenkins is improving. If he continues on this course he'll be out of here by noon. Unless we get another patient it's clinic duty all around. I'll see you later. If you see Cameron, send her up here."

"Dr. Cameron won't be in today," Cuddy states as she enters the conference room. "Her brother died. I won't think that she'd be back before next week. And House, I see you don't have a patient, I expect you in the clinic." Then she left the room.

"Clinic duty, I'll take care of Cameron." House said while he continued to his office.

"You think there's something going on there?" Chase asked once House was gone.

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Foreman stated and left the room. Since Chase had ratted out House when Vogler was around, Foreman hasn't really trusted Chase with certain details.

* * *

She's lost count how many times her phone rang this morning. After her parents called at 7, her phone had pretty much rung not stop. Though it did stop for the five minutes she spoke with Cuddy. She knew that she should have called House and told, but she just wanted to talk to the person that would ask the least amount of question.

She and House had been, she guessed, dating since her return to work. They had been very low key dates, nothing big, not expensive dinners; mostly take-out and rented videos. She had cooked a few times, he cooked once. And what she thought was the best part was that no one knew. House hadn't even told Wilson. Well, the only person that had known was her brother, because House had come to spend New Year's with them. The part that surprised her was that House had asked to meet her brother. And now she sits at home, by herself, flipping through various photo albums of her and Danny's childhood; Danny's European album, which he had lent her when he visited; Charlotte's baby pictures; and the pictures that were taken at New Year's. The New Year's pictures contained happy stills of the day. She and House, She and her brother, she and Charlotte, and she had missed one when she first looked through them, it was of her, House, and Charlotte. He was looking down on her as she tickled the baby. House was looking at her like…she couldn't place it. She'd never seen him give that look before.

"Hey it's me. Cuddy told us what happened. Why didn't you call me? I'm worried about you. Call me. Page me. Get me out of clinic duty. Call me, I'm worried," came House's voice out of the answering machine. She should have picked it, but decided that he could do with a few hours of clinic duty.

Turning the volume of the answering machine down and turning the ringer on the phone off, Cameron gathered the albums and loose pictures and headed back to bed. She made sure that her pager was by her bed in case that was an actually emergency at the hospital. She knew no one would page her unless it was dire and it wouldn't matter how many times they would call and she not answer they still wouldn't page her.

* * *

After wondering through the hospital the man finally found the diagnostic department. He quietly knocked on the conference room door and pulled it open.

"I'm looking for Dr. Cameron." He stated.

"She's not in today. Is there something we can do for you?" Foreman asked.

"Is that any way I can reach her? The only contact information I have for her the hospital." The man responded.

"I'm sorry we don't give out employee contact information." House stated as he came through from his office. He stopped suddenly when he saw who was with the man.

"Owse!" cried out the little girl in the strangers arms.

"Why do you have Charlotte?" House asked as the man let the little girl to toddle over to House. Foreman and Chase looked perplexed. They had no idea what was going on.

"I'm Jason Ackerman. I was Danny's best friend and lawyer." House nodded his understanding, but the other two doctors were still confused. Especially as House sat and pulled the girl to sit on his good leg.

"What do you need Dr. Cameron for?" House asked not even looking at Jason, but Charlotte.

"When Danny married and just before they moved to Europe, Danny asked Allison to take care of his estate and whatever children that he and his wife would have should anything happen. And since Danny never drew up another will or any other documentation, Allison is now Charlotte guardian."


	2. Where's Mommy?

_A/N: **Still need a beta!** Thank you to all of you who sent reviews!_

_I'm sorry for this being so short, but most of my other stories are one shots or just really long, cause I'm not good at breaking for chapters. So, anywho, here it is_

_

* * *

_

_Last time:_

"When Danny married and just before they moved to Europe, Danny asked Allison to take care of his estate and whatever children that he and his wife would have should anything happen. And since Danny never drew up another will or any other documentation, Allison is now Charlotte guardian."

* * *

"I'm sorry, what?" House asked. He didn't quite release his hold on the girl, but loosened enough to let her wiggle free.

"Both Allison and Danny signed papers that if something should happen to either of them that everything would go to the other, including children. I met Danny in college and I don't know what happened between the two and their parents, but both were adamant that nothing go to their parents."

"Foreman, call Cameron. Yell in to the machine if you have to, but get her on the phone." House stated in sort of a daze.

"Allison has some papers to sign about taking custody and about the rest of Danny's possessions." House just rolled his eyes at the lawyer/best friend for stating the obvious.

No one was listening to Foreman as he spoke to Cameron's machine.

"I'm going over to talk to her. Foreman, bring them over in an hour," House gestured to Jason and the baby that was wondering around the room.

"House, how to plan on getting on getting in if she doesn't answer her door?" Chase asked.

"I plan in using my powers of telekinesis to manipulate the lock." House turned and left with scowl firmly in place.

* * *

After knocking on her door for a few minutes, House used his key to enter the apartment. Everything was so still as he entered no TV, no music, and no running water. It appeared as though she weren't even home, but her car was parked outside. He made his way back to her bedroom and found her sleeping in his t-shirt and boxers surrounded by pictures and open albums.

"Allison, you need to wake up." He said quietly sitting down next to her.

"Allie come on." He gently shook her shoulder.

"Hey," she said before her eye even opened.

"How did you know that I wasn't Foreman?" He kidded her.

"Foreman doesn't call me Allie and he doesn't smell like you."

"You saying I smell?"

"Yes, but you smell good. I can't even describe it. It's just you." She smiled up at him.

"Why didn't you call me about Danny?" her smile disappearing immediately with that question.

"I just wanted some time to myself. I'm sorry."

"That's ok. I'm here because a lawyer friend of Danny's come to the hospital looking for you."

"Jason? What did he say?"

"That you get Charlotte and that Danny left everything else to you. I don't know what the 'everything else' is though."

"I don't have to go to the hospital to sign all that stuff right?"

"No, Foreman is going to bring them here in about a half hour. Why don't you get up and shower. Get ready for the day. I think it's time we tell Cuddy and I'll stay home with you the rest of the week."

"OK, if you want." She pause before saying,"It slipped my mind that we had those papers drawn up so long ago. It was just after Danny and Sarah got married. They seemed so perfect for each other. And then when she found out she was pregnant. I've never heard a more unhappy person. About a month after Charlotte was born Sarah left. Danny guessed that she was planning that since long before Charlotte was even born, because within days of Sarah leaving he was served with divorce papers and paper work to terminate her parental rights. Danny and I had always had some hope that Sarah would come back even if it was only in the capacity of just being there, but she never came back. Charlotte's 18 months old, and I felt bad, because Danny kept hoping that Sarah would change her mind. I know he was a great dad, but how great can you be if you keep hoping that someone is going to come back?"

"I know. You'll be a good mom to her, so don't worry about that."

"Thanks," Cameron leaned in and kissed him, "I'll get ready now. I suppose that isn't enough time for you to join me?"

"Nope, you have 20 minutes now."

* * *

_**Next Time:** Don't hold me this is cause I may change my mind...House and Cam discuss where she's going to put a baby in her place and the signing of the papers._

Leave review, they make me wanna write more...I may even crank out more than one chappy today...it's still early in the day and crappy American Idol is pre-empting House tonight.


	3. The papers are signed

_A/N: I love you guys with all the reviews!...but sadly I'm **still lacking a beta**. This chapter didn't exactly go as planed. I started it well before the ep tonight and then the plan was to finish it during the ep…and then hell froze over. I won't say for those of you who have yet to see the ep, but if I get enough people to ask I'll tell you in the next chapter. So really the ranting in the middle of the chapter is evidence of my displeasure and really this chapter just might suck._

_

* * *

Last Time: _

"Thanks," Cameron leaned in and kissed him, "I'll get ready now. I suppose that isn't enough time for you to join me?"

"Nope, you have 20 minutes now."

* * *

"Allison," House announced himself as he went in to the bathroom and sat on the toilet, "how come you and your brother left everything to each other and not your parents?" 

"Umm, my parents, well really my whole family's religion doesn't allow for medical intervention. I had another brother, Tim. He was born when I was a sophomore and Danny was a freshman in college. When he was about 5, I don't remember what happened exactly, he needed a blood transfusion. I think he got blood poisoning from a cut on his leg or something, anyway he needed the transfusion and my parents said no. Danny and I both said that we would donate the blood and they still wouldn't do it. Tim died shortly there after. I went pre-med shortly after that and Danny and I distanced ourselves from the family. We decided that we didn't want that life for our children should something happen to either of us die."

"What do your parents think of you going in to medicine then?"

"They didn't. When I told them that I was going in to medicine they didn't say anything. I knew that's what was going to happen." She said as she pulled the shower curtain aside. "You're sitting on my towel."

"Am I? I thought it was just your clothes." House looked up at her.

"May please have my towel?"

"I don't know, I like you like this."

"Well then I'll just stay here and wait for Jason and Foreman." She settled herself on the edge of the tub.

"No, I'm the only one that can see you like this, here's your damn towel. You're no fun."

"You know that any other day you pull that stunt I'd be more than happy to comply."

"I know. I'm just trying to cheer you up."

"I know and I appreciate it, but I'm still going to miss my brother. How much time do I have now?" She asked just as the door bell rang.

"Go get dressed; I'll make some fresh coffee." He kissed her on his way out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Are you sure that that was everything? I don't want Sarah or her parents or my parents to come up with some reason to take her from me." Cameron asked. 

"Nope, you guys took care of everything when you drew them up. And I wouldn't worry about Sarah. She signed away her rights; she can't just all the sudden change her mind with out going through the courts. You should think about new paper work for yourself. I can't do it, because I'm not licensed here, but I can look someone up for you." Jason tells her.

"Don't worry about the lawyer. I know someone that will help." House tells him.

"No, let him find me someone." Cameron insisted.

"Cameron, let me help you."

"We are not going to do this now and we are not going to use her! Come on baby let get you lunch." Cameron said taking Charlotte from House and went in to the kitchen.

"House, what was that?" Foreman asked.

"House and I are together now." Cameron yells from the kitchen.

"Hey what the hell was that? I said Cuddy, not the world." House counters.

"Well you were being an ass and it's Eric not Chase. I don't want Stacy any where near my person life."

"Hey, little picture, big ears in there with you." House hollers back.

"I put my hands over her ears." Cameron comes back carrying a cut up banana and half a sandwich.

"You guys are freakin' me out. You're together? Do you fight like this all the time?" Foreman asked.

"No only when he tries to run my life." Cameron remarked snidely.

"When I what? You're more opinionated when we're at home than you are at work. And I'm not trying to run your life. I'm trying to help you. Make things simpler."

"By bringing Stacy in to help me set up the rest of my life? I think not. She already knows more than I'm comfortable with."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"What did you say before? Little picture big ears? I'm getting a swear jar. I'm going to get one for work too. And I mean that she cornered me three weeks ago and told me to be careful, because you would push me away. But that you seem happy lately and it was a good look for you."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I don't know, never, when I remembered. We had the little girl then and Cuddy was up your-, any way, it wasn't a good time to say anything. It just would have up set you." Cameron said in a quiet tone.

Jason and Foreman watched the tennis match at the table unsure of what to say, while little Charlotte happily ate her lunch on her aunt's lap.

"Allison, I didn't know she said anything. I'll talk to her about staying away from you unless it's hospital business." House stated calmly.

"Yeah that's just what I need, my big, bad, cranky boyfriend telling his ex to stay away. We work in the same building. How do you propose that's going to work? Make sure you're with me at all time so that it looks like my boss has to check on my work? Or see that Chase or Foreman is with me all the times that you can't be? Or maybe I should just become your personal secretary and do all your charts? I don't think so." She finished her rant; then passes the baby to Jason, who was sitting next to her; and ran to the bathroom.

House opened his mouth to say something about running from the room, when Cameron's retching could be heard from the bathroom. House got up to follow her.

"Are they always like that?" Jason asked Foreman once House was gone.

"I'm still in shock to find out they've been dating."

"How did you not know? Danny told me after New Year's that his sister had been dating some guy for like 6 months." Foreman's jaw dropped at the new information.

* * *

When House entered the bathroom he automatically reached to pull Cameron's hair from her hand. 

"I'm sorry I upset you." He stated while she contemplated if she was going to retch again.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault. I didn't mean to be such a bitch." She said as she laid her head against House's leg.

"Ah, that's a dollar for your jar." He pointed out. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I don't know what came over me. I just felt so nauseous. I think it was the smell ofthat banana Charlotte had that did me in."

"Have you felt like that before?"

"No and I would think that if I had you would have picked up on it."

"You're right I would have. I'm staying here the rest of the day so you can rest and I'll look after Charlotte."

"You don't have to do that."

"But I want to. Jason said that he brought some of Charlotte's things. I'll have Foreman help him bring them up, install the car seat in your car, and then send them on their merry way."

"Ahh, but see Jason's flight it's till 9 tonight. You can go back to work and be back here in plenty of time before he leaves. Even catch up on your clinic hours. I bet if you're a good boy Cuddy will let you off like you want and you may even get rewarded later." Cameron leaned up to give him a quick peck, but House pulled away.

"You brush your teeth and then you can do all the kissing you want."

"I did not want to hear that," Foreman stated leaning on the door frame. "I'm heading back. Jason said he's staying here for a few hours."

"Eric, before you leave could you help Jason carry up Charlotte's belongs and give him my car keys so he can put the car seat in. The keys should be on the table by the door."

"Yeah, not a problem."

"Thanks. See, House all taken care of. Go back to work for a few hours. Maybe we could take Jason out to dinner before he goes."

"Fine, but you call me the minute you don't feel well."

"Yes, Daddy, then you can come home and take my temprature."

"I really need to learn not to walk by when you guys are passing out information." Foreman said as he passed the bathroom.

* * *

_A/N#2: I haven't decided to do anything yet with the bathroom trip so don't read too much into it...so at some point when I tell you I may rewrite parts of chapters already posted...this is why I always post when the stories are done, because I'm always changing stuff. Anywho, I'll tell you if and when I do._


	4. People find out

_A/N: I'll try and do another couple of chapters before the weekend, but I'm also working on my other story...so we'll se how many chaps I get to. Thanks to all those who reviewed and Thanks to __XInSaNeBrUnEtTeO__for betaing for me._

I really truely haven't decided to do anything about the ralphing bit but I'm looking for input. When you review just let me know with a yay or nay. Thanks. I hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

_

Last Time:

Cameron signed the paperwork to get Charlotte and the rest Danny's possessions.

* * *

"Foreman, you don't say anything to anyone about us being together." House said as the two walked through the parking lot.

"The only reason you're saying that is because everyone will know that _you're _under _my_ thumb in this relationship."

"Har. Har. Har. I'm going to tell Cuddy now. I'll see you later." House turned to walk to Cuddy's office, while Foreman took the stairs.

* * *

"House, where have you been? You should have been in the clinic." Cuddy ambushed him before getting close to her office. It was like she had taped a tracking device in his cane.

"A lawyer came looking for Cameron, so I took him to her place."

"And you couldn't just give him her address?"

"Can we take this into your office?" House asked.

"Why? What are you going to tell me that you and Cameron are together and you got all jealous and didn't want her alone with the guy?"

"Half right."

"Oh my God, get in my office." She stated as she stalked towards her office.

"Which half is true?" she demanded once the office door was closed.

"Cameron and I have been seeing each other for close to 7 months."

"And how is it that in this rumor mill that no one knew?"

"We were very discreet and we don't do anything here that can be deemed unprofessional. Which was pretty hard for me especially, seeing as I'm the most professional guy that ever did profession. Foreman's the only one who knows. Cameron spilled the beans earlier."

"He was with you?"

"Yeah, there was a part I left out; Cameron now has custody of her niece. So I had Foreman bring both of them to her apartment."

_"Please_ tell me he found out in a gentler manner than this/

"Well, Allison-I mean Dr. Cameron-kind of yelled it from the kitchen when our behavior confused him."

"Great. Did you leave any marks on Dr. Foreman? Any permanent mental scars that the hospital will have to compensate for?"

"Possibly, he overheard Allison making a comment about me taking her temperature."

"Oh my God, get out. I don't want to see or hear from you the rest of the day."

"I'll be in the clinic. I promised Cameron that I would be a good boy, so I could take that temperature of hers."

"Out, get out of my office!"

* * *

"What took you so long to come back?" Chase asked Foreman as he took a seat in the conference room.

"I helped Jason carry up some of Charlotte's things, then House and I stopped for lunch on the way back."

"What did you and House have to talk about?"

"Not a lot." Foreman hedged.

"I'll bet."

"I'm going to do my clinic hours, since we don't have a patient and I don't need Cuddy on my back to do them later." Foreman grabbed his lab coat and stethoscope and made a speedy exit before Chase could ask him any specifics. He didn't want House or Cameron on his ass for telling Chase. And he didn't want Chase on his ass for not telling him sooner.

* * *

"This is not where I thought that I would find you." Wilson said as he entered exam 3.

"How did you know I wouldn't be with a patient?"

"Because the clinic is empty and apparently has been for some time."

"What time is it?"

"Almost 5."

"I gotta go. I have a thing I'm doing tonight."

"Are you dating someone or moon lighting? Cause we haven't gone out for a drink in a while and you haven't had me come over for take out in months. Your mood has slightly improved too. Don't get me wrong you can still scare the crap out or anyone, but you seem...lighter."

"Let me get back to you on that."

"Greg, it's not a hard question." Wilson followed him on to the elevator.

"Yes, well it's a need-to-know basis."

"I'm your best friend. How am I not need-to-know?"

"You gossip, ok? There are some things that don't need to be floating around the hospital and this is one of them."

"I still don't know how you can't tell me." Wilson looked up just as Foreman entered the room. "Foreman, what's House's secret?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. What secret?" Foreman asked, trying to play it cool.

"The one about House moon lighting being the reason that we don't go out any more." Wilson told him.

"I don't think that-." House cut him off

"How's this: Foreman you taking temperatures for quite sometime." Foreman literally shuttered.

"What the hell was that?" Wilson looked between House and Foreman.

"Ok, Duckling, tell the good doctor why I won't share this."

"People gossip, all it takes it one person to over hear and that's it."

"You told him to say that did you?" Wilson accused.

"Nope, he's just one smart ducky. If you'll excuse me now I have a phone call to make. Quack amoungst yourselves." House made his escape while Wilson was still trying to figure out what Foreman knew and House wasn't sharing.

* * *

"You know I noticed something today. Neither you or Jason mentioned anything about a funeral for your brother." House said holding Cameron tighter as they sat on his couch and watched Charlotte sleep in her play pen.

"There isn't going to be a funeral. I suppose my parents will have some sort of memorial service. Danny is going to be cremated and he wants-wanted-me to decide what to do with them." Her voice faltered at mentioning her brother in the past-tense.

"What about you? When you die where do you want to go?"

"I never could decide. I was never a big traveler so I couldn't say I want someone to climb this mountain or go to this beach and sprinkle me. I'm still not set on being cremated. What about you? Where do you want to be?"

"I guess should I not have a wife or someone permanent I'd be buried next to my parents. But I know that if I have someone I'll be buried with them."

"That's sweet. You're going soft." Cameron told him softly and gives him a peck on the cheek.

"Well, I'm only _sweet_ when it comes to you and you know it."

The two continued to sit snuggly in the couch watching the little girl sleep when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, it's probably just Wilson. He's trying to figure out if I'm dating or if I'm moonlighting."

"I'm going to go hide then. We could have some fun with this." Before she left the room she gave House a big kiss.

House finally answered the door, just as Wilson was about to yell.

"Hey, what's going on?" House asked.

"Nothing, I just thought that if you were dating someone I could meet them. Since you know, we're not at the hospital where people can hear us. Whoa! Did you kidnapp a patient's kid or something!"

"How do you know that I'm not babysitting?"

"No one likes you enough to leave their kid with you. You call them snot nosed brats, why would you baby sit?"

"Hey Greg, I think we're out of condoms," Cameron called from down the hall. "Oh, Wilson I didn't know you were here." She told him as he was still gaping like a fish.

"Honey, I think you scared him a little." House chuckled.

"You guys are dating. And Cameron has a kid. Excuse me, I'm just going to recheck my lottery card..."

"Yes, we're dating and as of today I have a child." Cameron told him.

"As of today?" Wilson asked, clearly confused.

"My brother passed away yesterday and he named me her guardian."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. No one said anything to me." He turned to glare at House.

"Thank you. I don't know how you couldn't know, I wasn't at work today. You didn't miss me?"

"I had a lot of appointments today, I didn't get out much," Wilson defended his lack of observation. "I'm going to go now. I was just worried what House was doing-I just going to stop there and leave. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Nope, Cuddy gave me a few days off to be with Cameron, who's off the rest of the week. So I'll see you Friday, unless we get a patient."

"Ok I'll see you guys later and we're going to discuss your new child." He closed the door behind himself, before Wilson could remark on the child comment.


	5. The Return

A/N: I had hoped to produce longer chapters for you guys, but the next 2 are going to be kinda short and I feel bad. Chapter 6 will be up :crosses fingers: tomorrow. It just has to be betaed. The sad new is that it's going to be a few days before I post anything after chapter 6. I really need to work on my other story. And I really do appologize for the uber short chappy. :-( Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 5 

"You know this isn't going to work forever." House said as Cameron pulled Charlotte from the play pen to change her diaper.

"What's not going to work forever?"

"Us having a night together, just being able to leave her in the playpen. She's eventually going to be too big to leave in there," House stated.

"So what are you saying?" Cameron asked as she pulled the wipes from the diaper bag. She was dying to get this girl potty-trained.

"I'm saying that maybe we've been together for a while now and you need to move because you only have a one bedroom apartment. And I don't have enough space to set up for a kid here."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"What is it that you think I'm saying?"

"Don't answer my question with a question."

"Come on, stay on topic."

"No, you're saying and this is what I hope you're, or I'm going to be quite embarrassed and _really_ disappointed, that you want to move in together." She said, fastening the new diaper to the baby.

"Yes, but we need to find a bigger place."

"Are you sure you want to do this? I'm just asking cause this isn't just us moving in together. That's huge enough as it is. But...but there's a child involved now and I'm not going to put her in a situation where-"

"Allison, I'm not going to do anything to-"

"No, no, I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me or her. All I'm saying is that we're going to be an us for a while. And I want to make sure that's what you want...you have to be all in for this to work."

"Yes, that's what I want. I love watching the two of you together. Maybe one day-"

"Maybe someday, but not now. I'm still trying to figure out what to do with the one I got."

"Ok, but the moving thing?"

"Only if you're sure and we'll look for something on ground level."

"I'm sure, I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't sure. That would be _lying._"

Cameron laughed. "Oh, heaven forbid."

* * *

Their realtor was a character. Her name was Ronnie. She had big hair, tacky suits, and a nasal voice. Cameron suspected the only reason he hadn't up and left to find their own place was because the mocking stock was incredibly high with this woman. They were about to go see the first place she had found...it was a brownstone and supposedly a "children's house" whatever that meant. 

The door-bell chimed throughout the apartment. Cameron had Charlotte positioned on her hip and was trying to balance the small child and a diaper bag. The act in itself wasn't too hard...it was the initial picking them both up. For this reason, it was House who answered the door. On the other side was a woman about Cameron's age with harshly straight blonde hair and uncompromising blue eyes. In theory she was beautiful but in reality, she was kind of scary.

Cameron's mouth dropped when she saw her, but the woman seemed prepared for anything and spoke coolly. "Allison."

Cameron bristled at the arrogance of the woman. _Well, best to fight fire with fire. _"Sarah."


	6. I want what's mine

A/N: Ok this is going to be the last chap for a couple of days. I am on a roll with my other fic so I don't think it will be as long a wait as I'm thinking it's going to be...now whoever understands that..good for you cause I think I confused myself. Hope you enjoy..leave me reviews

Thanks toJ.Daisy for the betaing!

* * *

Chapter 6

This was not how it was supposed to be. "Sarah, what are you doing here?"

"I came to get my daughter."

"Legally, you don't _have_ a daughter. You signed away your parental rights when Charlotte was 6 weeks old. Any lawyer will tell you that. And I don't have time to fight with you right now. We have an appointment that we need to keep."

House just stood there, flabbergasted. He had never heard Cameron speak like that to any one, ever. Not even to him when he got her mad, which was quite often.

"Can I at least _see her_?" Sarah spoke in a polite tone, but there was still a definite chill to the air.

Cameron kept the baby safely on her hip, but pulled back her hood and hat. She needed as much control as she could get.

The little face that peered back at her mother looked more like Cameron than Sarah. Charlotte's brown curls were tied back in pig tails and her soft blues eyes held question as to the woman that was looking at her.

"Allison, we have to go. We're going to be late," House stated breaking the silence.

"Yeah, can you take her with you? I'll be there in a minute."

"Yeah, I'm going to go down and move the car to the door, because we really have to go." He attached the hat to the baby and gave Cameron a little kiss on his way out the door, not excusing himself as he pushed past Sarah, who was still standing in the door way.

"I want my daughter back. She should be with one of her parents." Sarah demanded once the two were alone.

"You think you can get her back with just the snap of your fingers? It doesn't work that way. Danny waited 18 months for you to come back and play a role, any role, in his and your daughter's life. He's gone now, but when I saw him at New Years, he was done waiting. Would you be here right now if Danny were still alive? I still don't understand how you could just up and leave your child. I have to go; I don't have time for this. Sarah, you left your baby and you left my brother. You can't get either back. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"Where are you going?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm looking for a new apartment. Charlotte needs space and I don't have that here." Cameron said pulling her keys off the hook by the door. "I have to go. My appointment is now in 10 minutes and it's going to take 20 to get there."

"We're not through with this. I want my daughter back," Sarah spit at her.

"No, you don't. I don't know what you want; but that's not it. Even if it is, stop being so selfish and let your daughter have a good life." And with that, Cameron left, wishing she felt as in control as she sounded.

"What took you so long?" House asked as the back door of the car opened.

"She kept talking about getting Charlotte back. I finally just locked the door and walked way." Cameron said while double checking the buckles on the carseat.

As Cameron pulled out of the car to move to the front she noticed Sarah watching her.

"I hate to say this, because now I feel like time is running out, but do you think Stacy would help me with adoption papers?"

"Are you sure you want to use Stacy?" House asked looking at her skeptically, remembering their disagreement two days ago.

"Yes, because that way she can keep me updated and maybe Jason could help her with this new problem that I seem to have acquired."

"You want me to call her? Maybe we can stop by the hospital on the way home."

"That'd be good. I'm going to call Ronnie and tell her we're running late."

"I already did, while you were in with Cujo. She's running a little behind herself, so we should get there about the same time." House said taking Cameron's hand and giving it a little kiss.

"You know, no one would believe how good you are to me."

"Yup and it's going to stay that way."

"Nope, cause if the adoption goes through I'm going to have to say we live together and there are going to have to be a few people that say the Greg House can be an a-s-s, but is as sweet as can be to Allison Cameron and her niece." Refusing to swear with the child present spells the word earned a smile from House.

"I changed my mind about living with you if that's the case," He snarked.

Cameron rolled her eyes. She bet the judge would just _love_ her guy.

* * *

_Next time:...maybe... They talk to Stacy...they might find a place to live...and of course Sarah may makeanother appearence._


	7. What She didn't want to have to do

_A/N: Yup new chappy...Did I write what i was supposed to? Nope. I have a feeling that I may be doing more updates here than I had planed to on this story. I know that some of you are waiting for the other update and I am working on it...I think it's going to be the longest chapter yet._

_I hope you enjoy this..I'm not real sure when the next update is going to be..because I would really like to finish the other chapter._

* * *

Chapter 7 

"You really didn't like this place?" House asked Cameron as she buckled in Charlotte.

"No, I'm sorry; I don't want to have to worry if the curtain in the bathroom is closed before I use it. And the landlord gave me the willies. Did you see how small that courtyard was? How could Ronnie say that this was child friendly? How could you like it?" Cameron finished, finally ending her rant.

"The land lord was really the only thing I didn't like. Did you see the way he looked at you?"

"Did you see the way he looked at _you_! He was trying to see if my dad was helping me look for a place."

"He still is. He's watching right now." He said as she pulled out of the back seat.

"I don't see him."

"He's right there. Come here and let's show him you are definitely _not_ my daughter." House said and gave her a kiss that robbed Cameron of all her oxygen.

"Wow. I...I don't think anyone even suggest that I'm your daughter after that."

"We should go home and let Charlotte take her nap."

"I'd love to, but we need to stop and talk to Stacy."

"I forgot about that."

"You didn't mention any of this to Stacey yet?" House shook his head. "Do you not want me to do this?" Cameron asked, because now she was concerned that maybe he didn't want her to go through with the adoption. He hadn't yet told her his opinion of the situation

"Allison, you have guardianship of her right now, the only thing that would change with you adopting her would be that Miss I-Want-My-Child-Back couldn't get her. And if she was dumb enough to get rid of such a great little girl that's her problem."

"Give me the keys."

"What?"

"You heard me. Give me the keys."

"Why?"

"'Cause you're drunk and I'm going to drive."

"I'm not drunk."

"Well then you must have fallen and hit your head."

"Ha-ha, you're so funny. I try for the supportive boyfriend and you think I'm either drunk or mentally incompetent. Such a sweetie you are."

"I'm sorry, but you've never, in all the time that I've known you, said anything that nice. Ever."

"I thought about what you said about what would happen if the adoption went through and I don't want to mess that up for you."

"Thank you. That means a lot me." Cameron said as she walked around to the other side of the car.

"Well, don't go passing it around." They both got in the car.

"I haven't yet and I won't tell people that you're soft. You have nothing to worry about." She leaned over to give him a kiss.

"You're not my worry. It's the kid that's going to give me away."

"No, she's not. You have nothing to worry about."

"You weren't there when Jason brought her in. She practically ran to sit on my lap," he whined as they made their way to the hospital.

"I'm sorry," she chuckled.

"You're really not. You know how hard I've had to work to keep this...this image I have."

"Oh yeah. Heaven forbid people start to think you're actually..._gasp_...nice."

"I know. I might have to actually _meet_ my patients."

"You're sure you want to ask her?" House asked Cameron to confirm her decision as he closed the blinds in his office. They had been stopped enough on the way up to his office. Cameron had wanted to meet with Stacy there instead of her office, because she wanted to feel like she had the upper hand by having Stacy come to her.

She was so far from having the upper hand in this situation, she couldn't even see it.

"No, but if I have to trust a lawyer, it's going to be her. Plus if she pisses me off, she'll have to deal with you." She grinned up at him as he came around his desk.

"Yeah, just what she wants."

"Well, then she'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen."

House picked up the phone and called down to Stacy's office and asked her to come up. While they waited Cameron pealed the snow suit off Charlotte so she could run around the office.

"Cute kid, who does she belong to?' Stacy asked entering the office.

"She's mine and the reason you're here." Cameron stated.

"What's going on?" she inquired.

"I'm not sure how much you've heard, but my brother passed away on Sunday, leaving me his daughter, Charlotte. Six weeks after Charlotte was born her mother, Sarah, filed for divorce and signed papers terminating her parental rights. This afternoon, Sarah came by the apartment. She-she said that she want Charlotte back. She can't have-she can't just take her back after not being there since even before she was born. She never wanted her. How-I don't understand how you couldn't want her." Cameron finished while staring at the child who was flipping through a book that she had pulled off the shelf.

"How can I help?"

"I want to adopt her. I want to make it permanent. I'm her guardian right now, but I want to make sure that no one can take her from me."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"Ah, but see here's where the problems come in." House finally says something.

"What's the problem?" Stacy asked.

"We are looking for a new place, together."

"Are you planning on getting married?"

House and Cameron took a second to look at each other before House answered, "Not at this time."

"Ok, well I'll get paperwork started, but Greg, you may be asked how much of a commitment you have going here. If Sarah should stop by your place again and she still wants Charlotte back, tell her that per your lawyer instructions she is not to have contact with Charlotte. If she starts to insist she can contact me or her lawyer can."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it," Cameron told her.

"It's really not a problem. I'm glad to help. I was worried that I was coming up here to fix a problem with the trouble maker here," Stacy said pointing at House, "Like I said I'm happy to help. I'll let you know when I have the papers done and you can sign them."

"Thanks, you can call me at home; I won't be back until Monday. Or you can tell Greg, but he won't be back until Friday."

"OK, well I'll let you guys get back you whatever you were doing."

"I think we were going to by some things for Charlotte." Cameron said with a smile while House groaned. He could only imagine what being seen shopping in a toddler store would do to his "image."

* * *

_Next Time:...maybe...the furnature store..maybe they find a place to live...I think maybe they shall get a new patient...I'm not sure if Sarah will make a reappearance in chapter 8, prolly not though...might be kinda a fluffy chappy._


	8. You wanna what?

A/N: Took me long enough. Chapter nine is half done, so I'll post it probably tomorrow. Hope you enjoy, leave me reviews!

* * *

Chapter 8

House and Cameron wondered through Target looking for various things that were needed for Charlotte.

"Are you sure we need this stuff," House asked looking at the sippy cups, clothes and training potty in the cart he was standing next to as Cameron looked at clothes.

"Yes, she's getting too big for bottles and I have enough of those for the moment. The training potty is cause I don't have one and she's also getting big enough to start. Unless you want to handle all the dirty diapers from here on out...if so, be my guest."

"Oh joy. What about the clothes? Didn't she come with enough of those?"

"She needs more wintery stuff. I don't want to have to put her in that snow suit every time we go out. She needs more pants and sweaters. And I know it's a little late and I probably will have to go to a baby story, but I want to get a winter jacket for her too. And some stuff will probably be left at your place." She stated glancing back and forth between two different outfits.

"Allison, she's going to grow out of this stuff before she really had a chance to use any of it." He says holding up a few over-all sets that had been picked.

"They're a little big for her now and if she still fits them when the weather warms up I'll turn them in to cut offs."

"Right." He gave her a doubtful look.

"What?"

"Why did I need to come along for this? I could be at home watching my soaps."

"I think that Charlotte isn't the only one that needs a nap." Cameron said pulling a pale purple jump suit from the rack.

"You going to nap with me?"

"Nope, because you're really crabby all the sudden." Pulling the cart behind her, Cameron approached the high chairs. Jason hadn't brought one with him and assumed one would not being coming with whatever he was shipping.

"Haven't you noticed that I'm crabby all the time?"

"Yes, but you're not normally this crabby at me, unless I miss something at work."

"Ok, I understand the need for _A_ high chair, _A_ as in one, but why do you need two?"

"The little that clamps on to the table is for your place. It can be stored in the closet or something. No one has to know."

"Why don't you leave the little on at your place and leave the big one at my place. You spend most of your time there anyway."

Cameron sighed, "Because if we moved the big one to your place, it would mean that we'd be spending even more of our time there. You would have to..._prepare_ for us. You'd have to baby proof and clean."

House groaned inwardly. He'd known that was what was going to happen. He also knew realistically he could clean out his second bedroom to make room, but between his stuff, Cameron's, and Charlotte's there just wasn't the space that they needed.

"But you have so many stairs."

"True, but what are you going to do when the new place isn't on ground level like your place is."

"Let's buy a house," he blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Cameron managed to squeak out.

"A house. You know, something to love and call our own. A backyard that's big enough for toys and a grill. One level, no more than 2 or 3 stairs to get in it. A garage so we don't have to worry about street parking. And you could pick a school district that you like. and if you _really_ want, I'll mow the lawn. Or at least get Wilson to do it."

"This is something we should talk about and not here."

"Are you done then so we can talk?"

"I guess I have what I need for now. Next time though, you can stay home and keep Charlotte with you." She said looking at the child who was practically passed out from exhaustion in the cart.

"I'm going to pull that car up to the door."

"Thank you. Hopefully it won't take that long to get through the line."

* * *

House drove them back to his place in relative silence. Once they arrived Cameron carried Charlotte in to the bedroom to finish her nap and then went back out to retrieve some of her purchases, only to find that House had brought all, but the two high chairs in. She decided to leave both in the car until the conversation about living arrangements had been concluded.

When Cameron came in back in to talk to House, she found him in the kitchen placing the newly purchased sippy cups in the dish washer.

"You know some of those have to go to my place. And what did you do with the potty chair?"

"You can have one sippy cup for your place and the potty is in the potty."

"Were you serious when you said let's buy a house?"

"Do I every say anything not serious?"

"House..." He could tell that she was getting exasperated.

"Looks like Charlotte isn't the only one who needs a nap," he said throwing her words back at her.

"Look you're the one that brought this up and I'm trying to discuss it with you. Do you want to discuss it with me or not?"

"Yes, I didn't mean to push so many of your buttons. Really, I just wanted to pop your buttons," He said, wiggling his eyebrows

Cameron rolled her eyes and decided to completely ignore that last comment. "Ok, so can you watch Charlotte while I bring the high chair over to my place? I can't bring her up and then go back for it."

"You're right; it was my idea. Yes, I think we should get a house and for all those reasons I said in the store. And for one more reason I just thought of."

"Which is?"

"If Ronnie thought that place we saw was "child friendly," what are the rest of these places going to look like?"

"And we may find a ground floor apartment, but you may still have to climb more stairs than you want."

"Exactly. If we find a house, there won't be that many stairs and we'll have more space. And Wilson can then have a bedroom for when he gets kicked out, that's where the lawn mowing comes in."

"What makes you think I'll let Wilson have his own room?"

"Cause you're nice like that." He said hugging her.

"I am, am I?"

"Just like right now you're going to take a nap with me."

"Can't," she said pulling away moving towards the living room.

"And why not? You said I needed a nap and now I can't have one."

"Charlotte's sleeping in the bed. And if you want the kind of nap I think you want that can't happen in there."

"What if we call Foreman or Wilson to come baby sit for a couple of hours and go back to your place?"

"What if you wait 'til tonight when we go to bed? Or when Charlotte goes to bed which is earlier. Besides, I don't think Foreman or Wilson would baby sit for a couple hours just so we could sleep together."

"Cameron," he whined, "I don't wanna wait that long."

"I'm sorry, but there isn't anything I can do about that."

"Liar. If you really wanted to, I bet you could think of something."

"Sorry, I've moved to doing laundry now," she said cutting off the tags of the outfits she had just purchased. "Do you have anything that needs to be washed? I can do that now too."

"I can do my own laundry." He said sitting on the couch flipping through TV stations.

"Hey grouchy, do you have stuff that needs to be washed?"

"Yes, it's already in the laundry room." He said not looking at her.

"Cheer up, I never said I wouldn't make-out with you." She said as she left the room.

"Really? Say you know I heard this thing once about the spin cycle."

"Yes, and you have a bad leg." She called from the wash room

"Ahh, but if I take enough Vicodin before and after it won't be a problem and I won't be holding you up."

"You, Dr. House, just want to get laid."

"Yes damnit! Is that such a bad thing? That's what I've been telling you this whole time! It's like some weird withdrawal symptom. I've gone cold turkey."

"You can't be having that since I've been with you all week."

"But we haven't done anything. You know I need you like I need my Vicodin."

When he didn't get a response to that he went to find out what happened to her. When he walked in the wash room he found her sitting on the washer, down to her panties and bra.

"My clothes were dirty. They needed to be washed."

"I think mine may need to be washed too," he said as he leaned in to kiss her.


	9. Fluffy chappy!

A/N: This is the longest chapter yet and it's all fluff...so..have fun reading it..it's going to be a few days before I will upadte again..still need to work on my other story so..have fun with the six pages of fluff. Fluffy Bunny!

* * *

Chapter 9

"You guys have a new case. One of you is going to have to call House and get him to come in, because I'm not doing it for you," Cuddy said throwing the file at Foreman, before turning and leaving.

"You know, you'd think that she'd be happy that House hasn't been here to piss anyone off," Foreman said as he looked over the case file.

"You get to call House."

"Rock, paper scissors?"

"Coin toss?" Chase suggested, pulling a quarter from his pocket.

"2 out of 3?"

"Sure, heads or tails?"

"Tails."

"How'd I guess that?" Chase caught it and flipped it on to the back of his hand. "Heads."

"This is looking up for me," Chase said as the other doctor flipped the coin in to the air a second time.

"Tails." They both held their breath waiting for the last flip to be completed. "Tails, looks like you spoke to soon. Call him, maybe if you're lucky Cameron will answer." Foreman let slip that information. He hadn't been sworn to secrecy, but he was sure that House would have wanted to be the one to tell him.

"Cameron? Why would Cameron answer the phone? What's up?"

"Nothing. Just call him so we can get the show on the road."

The first thing Chase heard after the phone was answered was a child screaming in the background.

_"What?"_ House's terse response came through.

"We have a new case and Cuddy wants you to come in." Chase said quickly. He could tell that House was not in a good mood.

_"I can't. You'll just have to tell me what's wrong."_ He said as the crying lessened.

"House, Dr. Cuddy is the one-"

_"Chase, listen closely. I can't come in right now. I don't have a car seat for my car and Cameron won't be back for, like, an hour. If Cuddy pushes the fact that she wants me to come in, then she can find a baby sitter that Cameron would approve of. Now tell me what the case is."_

"Foreman took it, I haven't even looked at it yet."

_"Well, call me back when you have had a look at it and when you've done a patient history."_ House said and then hung up, before Chase could add something else.

Chase found Foreman finishing up the patient's history.

"House coming in?" Foreman asked leaving the patient's room.

"Nope, we're supposed to call him back."

"Did you tell him that Cuddy is in a mood?"

"Nope, 'cause he's in a mood."

"Great, just what we need," he said as they entered the conference room.

"I think his mood was more based on the screaming child that was left with him."

"Cameron left Charlotte with him?"

"It appears that way. I'm told to tell Cuddy that if she insists that he come in, she is supposed to find a suitable baby sitter, one that Cameron would a prove of."

"I can't see that happening today. I thought that yesterday when they went shopping that would have bought another car seat."

"Are they dating or something? Cause you seem to know an awful lot here that you're not sharing."

"Yes, they are. They have been together at least 6 months. But I would guess that if you talked to Wilson he would know more."

"Actually I don't know anymore than you do." Wilson said entering the room.

"How did they tell you?" Foreman asked.

"I went to House's Monday night and after a minute I saw a kid sleeping in a play pen, asked who she belonged to and then Cameron came in and said they were out of condoms." Both Foreman and Chase made sour faces.

"Thank God that is not how I found out. They were fighting and then all the sudden Cameron yells out that they're together. But then later I heard her tell him that he could take her temperature."

"Thank you for sharing that information. I now have images in my head that I don't need. Thankfully the kid isn't theirs so I don't have to think about them-"

"Chase stop. Why are you here Wilson?"

"House called. I wanted me to see what kind of case you have and if you really need his help."

"We called him because Cuddy told us to. Now if she asks we can say that we called." Foreman said.

"You caught him at a bad time. Charlotte tripped over herself and her head hit the coffee table. And instead of buy a second car seat yesterday, Cameron bought two high chairs."

"They're that serious that she's buying everything in twos?" Chase asked, surprised to find out more information on his co-worker and boss.

"Yup, they were here yesterday and talked to Stacy about doing adoption papers."

"Are you sure? Cause that's what they were fighting over on Monday. House wanted to use Stacy to draw up a new will for Cameron and she didn't want to use Stacy."

"Positive, Cameron didn't look too upset, but she wasn't happy either from what I hear. Anyways, you guys should call House and tell him about your patient, before he blows another gasket." Wilson said and then left the room.

* * *

"What happened here?" Cameron asked coming into the apartment seeing a bag of frozen vegetables lying on the coffee table.

"We had a little accident. Charlotte tripped over herself and had a meeting with the coffee table." He whispered from his place on the couch as the baby slept in his arms.

"How bad is it?"

"I put the peas on it as soon as it happened, so it's better than what it could have been."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "How bad?"

"She has a nice black eye." He said as he shifted Charlotte so Cameron could look at her eye.

"Oh my God. She didn't break anything did she?" Cameron asked, taking her first look at the bruise. She didn't want to touch the tender area, because she was worried about waking her up.

"No, she fine it's just bruised. We need to get a second car seat. Chase called while you were gone. We got a new patient and Cuddy wants me to come in."

"I didn't even think about taking it out of my car, I'm sorry. I did stop and buy one on my way home though. We just have to install it."

"Thanks."

"I'll come in with you. I'll take her up to peds and get her looked at and then I'll come down and help."

"Allison, she's fine and you don't need to come help. I'm sure that the other ducklings and I will manage just fine with out you."

"A) I'm a worrier and you know it and B) I want to go back to work. I know it's only been 4 days, but I miss it."

"I'm sure you won't be saying that when we get there."

* * *

"Did you two manage to get a history this time?" House said entering the conference room.

"Yes, and just for the record Cuddy was the one who told us to call you before we even read the file," Foreman defended himself.

"Yes, well Cuddy can bite me. And next time read the file and take the history before you call. You never know what you might be interrupting something important."

"How is Charlotte? Wilson told us about her hitting her head."

"Well, mommy freaked out a little when she came home to a black eye, but everything is fine."

"Mommy? Cameron know you call her that?" Chase asked, keeping his other snide comments to himself.

"Nope, but since you want to know about my personal life I'm sure that I can find something for you do. Like a month of Sundays in the clinic. On with the patient. What does he or she present with?"

"Jennifer Abbott, age 35, complains of a stiff neck, headaches, and some numbness in her hands. She also has a fever of 102.3. We've already scheduled an LP to check for meningitis." Foreman said before his counter part could dig himself any deeper.

"Good, good. IV fluids for now. She having any shortness of breath?"

"Not that she said, but we can keep an eye out for that."

"How is our little princess?" House asked as soon as Cameron opened the door. Charlotte's head was curled in to Cameron's neck.

"She's fine. They offered to X-Ray her head for me, but I said no. I also picked up the paper work to put her in daycare upstairs."

Foreman and Chase sat there and watched what was going on. When Charlotte heard House's voice she perked up enough to see where he was.

"Why don't you show Chase and Foreman here what her eye looks like and then we can get back to business."

Both sat stunned as they saw the huge bruise around her eye.

"She just hit a table?" Foreman asked as he reached towards her. She recoiled further into Cameron. Foreman pulled back not wanting to frighten her.

"She caught the edge just right. Just before Chase called." The realization of that statement stopped the wonderment of why House was extra cranky.

Cameron looked at the white board to see what their new patient had.

"The boys here are going to do a lumbar puncture and are going to call us when the results come in" House redirected to the other doctors, "If Cuddy comes in, tell her I said you were smart doctors and you can handle the case yourself. If you run in to problems call me."

"Are you jerking us around?" Chase asked.

"Nope, call me when those results come back and I'll tell you what to do next. Also find out if Ms. Abbott has been out of the country in the last couple of weeks."

"What does she have?"

"I won't know until you do that test and get that info since Dr. Foreman failed to do it the first time around. Now hop to. it. And please don't let me say that ever again. Ok, I'm going home."

"We should stop for some baby Tylenol. I'm sure that when she goes to bed tonight it's not going to be pretty. That's on the side of her face the she sleeps on." House made an ouch face as he held the door for Cameron to go through. "I forgot, I called Ronnie to cancel the apartment search and start a house search. But while I was on my way home I think I found the perfect house."

"How did that happen? You take same route every time you go that way."

"Traffic was bad on my way back so I took the side streets. I found this one story about a block from a park. The neighborhood looked good, but I want to ask Ronnie about it. And for now she's 18 months old, I don't need to be thinking about schools yet. Who knows how much it can change in 4 years anyway." House nodded as Cameron continued to talk. "Say, you do know what she had right? The patient?"

"I know what she has, but there really isn't anything I can do about. Once we find out if she was out of the country and the test results come back I'll know for sure what we're dealing with. She'll just be on IV fluids and we'll make her as comfortable as possible."

"And if she hasn't been out of the country?"

"Then she's screwed cause I don't know what she has. Come on let's get out of here before Cuddy makes me stay and we can stop by and look at your house."

"Great. I think you'll like it."

* * *

**Leave Reviews! I like them..they make me happy. :-)**


	10. How did they find out?

A/N: I appologize if this looks jacked up. I'm not using my comp and the one I'm using isn't update and I can't update it cause it's not mine. I have chapter 11 almost done..my beta needs to read it and I have to rewrite 12 cause I changed a large portion of 11. Sorry it took me so long to update. Hopefully after tomorrow's ep I should have a few more chaps in the coming days. ---------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 10

The doorbell rang just as Cameron pulled off Charlie's pull-up. After sitting the little girl on the toilet and leaving strict instructions that she was not to set one foot in the tub until she returned did Cameron go to answer the door.

"Stacy," she stated, trying not to sound surprised. Just because she was allowing House's ex to help her with the adoption didn't mean that she wanted the woman to pop over unannounced.

"Allison, I know it early and I know that you're moving today, but I wanted to give you an update. Can we sit down?"

"This going to take a bit?"

"Yeah, it is."

"I was about to give Charlie a bath, why don't we talk while I do that?"

"Sure. Where's Greg," questioned Stacey, following Cameron into the bathroom.

"He supposedly went out to get us breakfast, but that was 45 minutes ago. So, I can only guess that he's out with Wilson doing who knows what," Cameron said as she set the little girl into the still warm water.

"It's 8 a.m., how much trouble could they get into?"

Just giving a raised eyebrow as a response she asked, "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"I left at noon yesterday, because Mark had a therapist appointment and I didn't get my faxes until I went in this morning. Your parents want visitation rights, with the possibility of adopting her."

Cameron gaped. "How do they even know about her? Danny never would have said anything, because he wouldn't have wanted them to have her. Hence the reason why after Timmy died we both had wills drawn up leaving everything to each other. And the will clearly said I get Charlie," she moaned.

"I know. I'm going to call their lawyer on Monday and find out how they found out. We still have a week before we go to family court. I need you to find as many documents as you can signifying that your brother wanted Charlotte to go to you, and you to write everything you know on why your brother wouldn't have wanted them to have her. Can you get in contact with his friend, the one who brought you Charlotte? It would be a great if he could be here and if he can't have him write and affidavit. Explain to him what's going on and what we need."

"His name is Jason. If I can get a hold of him, can we get all this done by next Monday? If he has to write an affidavit how do you want me to get it to you? I know that they have to be notarized, but right now I have no idea where he is. "

"We should be able to. If he can write one, find a fax and fax it to me notarized and mail me the original, it should be ok. I had to do that once before and the judge wasn't thrilled with it, but allowed it in."

Cameron's face was pale as another thought came to her. "Do you think that it's at all possible that Sarah started this to draw it out longer? Maybe she did decide to try and get her rights reinstated, but it's taking longer than she thought so she brought my parents in to it." Cameron asked, grasping at the straws. She was having a hard time dealing with the possibility of losing Charlie just because her parents wanted her too.

"I've been keeping an eye out to see if Sarah's name has popped up, so if she is trying to reinstate her rights, it's not in New Jersey. You mentioned Timmy before, who is he?"

"He was my brother. He was an "accident" that was born my sophomore year of high school. He died because my parents refused a blood transfusion that would have saved his life. Danny and I pretty much disowned the family after that. But that's why Danny and I wanted to leave our children to each other, because we didn't know what would happen to then if they got them."

"I'm sorry about your brother, but that will help us in court. I want you to write up everything about Timmy's death that you remember. I also want the documentation of the original will, yours and his. Did you even have a new will drawn up?"

"Yeah, if something happens to me Charlie goes to House. If he chooses not to take her, it'd up to his discretion whom she would live with, but he would still maintain a legal guardianship of her. I wanted to make sure that my parents wouldn't get her and even if for some unknown reason she end up with them, he still would have a lot of say in what happens to her," Cameron said, ignoring the water Charlie was happily splashing on her.

"OK, well as soon as you can get it together I want all that paper work. I should get going. You guys are going to have a long day. Did you get someone to watch Charlotte for you?"

"No, we weren't sure if we wanted to, but since House can't lift stuff so he's going to keep an eye on her while directing boxes."

"OK, otherwise I'm sure that Mark and I could watch her for the afternoon," Stacy offered.

"No, that 's ok. We got it covered." Cameron was nervous about leaving the little girl if some, even if it was Stacy, whom she knew was a safe person to leave her with. But with the new development in the lawsuit she didn't want to leave Charlotte with any one.

"I really should go. You and Greg have a full day ahead of you. If I hear anything more I'll call you. Other wise I'll see you on Monday."

"Let me get her out and walk you to the door." Cameron offered.

"No that's ok, I can find myself out."

---------------------- Reviews please! 


	11. I'm sorry? What?

A/N: OK let's see if this chapter looks better than the last one. Still need to rewrite 12…I need to think about where I wanna take it.

Thanks to Daisy for betaing.

A note to Daisy: As 'squee-ish' as last night's ep was..I'm saving my squeeing for Sunday…Josh and Donna in bed..FINALLY!

Chapter 11

House had been home for three hours now and sometime in the next 20 minutes his other two ducklings were going to be there to help him and Cameron move. Wilson should have been there 10 minutes ago.

Cameron had been really mopey since he got back with breakfast and hadn't said much. Every time he tried talking to her, he either got one-word answers or a headshake.

"Come baby, lets get you down for your nap," Cameron said in a baby-voice to Charlotte as the two passed House on their way to the playpen, where Charlotte would spend most of her day.

That was the most Cameron had said since House had been home and he was getting really sick if the one-worded answers.

"Alison, what happened while I was gone," House finally asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

She groaned before asking if they could talk about it later. When she received a strong 'no', she responded with, "Stacy was here while you were gone. My parents got wind of the adoption. They are fighting for visitation."

"I thought you said they didn't know," responded House, rather nonplussed.

"They didn't. I can't figure out how they found out and Stacy didn't know. Best idea I can come up with is Sarah is trying to reinstate her rights and it's taking longer than she thought. She would need some way to drag it out longer and having my parents petition for visitation rights would do that. Except that I personally don't think that they would get it. Danny hadn't spoken to them in years. I'm pretty sure he told them he and Sarah were moving to Europe so that they would at least know that he wasn't in the States. And I know they didn't know about Charlotte."

"Take a breath; you're going to make yourself sick. What do you want to do about this new 'development' as you call it?"

"I don't know. Stacy has me collecting affidavits from people. I have to track down Jason and see if he can come to back. I'll have to have Foreman, Chase and Wilson do one too. And you, of course. But really I'm just doing what Stacy told me to do."

"Let's get married, that should help your case."

"I'm sorry? What," Cameron asked once she recovered her power of speech.

"Married. Preacher, or judge in our case. Two witnesses, maybe four. In a courtroom."

"House, you know I love you. I know you love me and Charlotte, but getting married isn't going to solve the adoption issue."

"It might. I talked to Stacy and if we did it would show a stable home with a mom and a dad. Show that we provide a nice house and food for the rug-rat. Maybe even show that we, ya know, bathe her once in a while. Wipe the snot off her face. Oh, and there's always the bonus of watching you sweat your ass off mowing that lawn of ours."

"You said Wilson was going to be mowing that lawn of ours," Cameron interrupted with a smile.

"Yeah, well Julie still wants him," House rolled his eyes, "but as soon as that changes, he'll need to earn his room and board somehow."

"Yes," Cameron simply replied.

"Yes, that Wilson will be living with us? Well, of course he will be, where else would he go? To Cuddy's? I can see that now. Cuddy will come in and ask that we take him in, because he'll be driving her nuts with all his extracurricular dates," House told her, taking a few steps closer to her.

"For a doctor of your caliber you can be kind of dense sometimes," Cameron said cheekily, moving closer to him.

"Oh, you mean yes, that you want a ring," House said with a grin on his face.

"Yes, I do, since you know, we're getting married."

"Married? Are you sure you want to marry me?"

"I want little babies that have their father's gorgeous blue eyes. I want you to help raise Charlotte. I want you to scare her dates. And Jimmy can have a room in the basement. He can be our basement dweller. Every home needs a basement dweller. May I have my ring now?"

"Nope, no ring."

"What do you mean no ring," Cameron exclaimed, taking a few steps backwards.

"Rings could be dangerous. Might kill a patient. You get some nasty bacteria under there and then instead on saving people you're killing them. Lab coat. It can be cleaned," he said as he pulls a white coat from a nearby box.

"So, no engagement ring, but an engagement lab coat?" She took the cloth from House and held it.

"Yup."

"OK. Then maybe I should look in to getting you an engagement cane."

"Are you even going to look at the coat or are you just going to hold it," House quipped while walking away from her.

"House, it's just a lab coat," Cameron called after him. Upon getting no response from him, she looked at it and gave it a more thorough examination.

And saw embroidered just above the pocket was Dr. A. House

Review Please..two reviews a chappy doesn't make me wanna update any faster..and I apologize for how long it took me to update, but come on you get 2 chaps in a week..I deserve more than 2. And besides Daisy thinks that this is her favorite chapter yet.


	12. He WHAT!

**A/N: I want to thank J.Daisy for betaing once again. Please don't hate me for taking so long in between updates. I'm going to be posting this on my yahoo list, because I've had this chapter done for several days now and wasn't able to post it. So the fastest way to get new chapters now will be on my list. This doesn't mean that I won't continue to update, it juts means that if there are issues with posting, the new chapters are going to be on the list. :-)  **

**Chapter 12**

_Monday Morning_

Cameron and House had been running behind this morning, which resulted in Cameron strapping in Charlie to her car seat while House ran--or limped--back to retrieve her lab coat. She didn't notice which one that he had grabbed until she turned back from the coffee pot and heard Chase's startled intake of breath and looked down at her coat.

"You married him?" he said after finally finding his voice.

"No, we're engaged." Cameron said with a smile. She still couldn't believe that House had asked her to marry him.

"You still don't have a ring." Foreman stated.

"Ring bad. She could get some sort of killer bacteria and pass it on the patients." House grunted as he entered from his office

"That's why doctors wear gloves, House; so they don't pass on bacteria to their patients." Foreman told him.

"You knew they got engaged?" Chase asked looking at Foreman.

"Yeah, I saw the lab coat when we moved them on Saturday. I told House then that he should get her a ring.

"Ahh, Dr. Cuddy, right on time," House greeted her. "Now all we have to do it wait for Wilson."

"House, why did you want me to be here? You didn't go something stupid did you?" Cuddy asked after a moment of noticing that no one was working on a case.

"Unless you count him giving Cameron an engagement lab coat, then no," Chase responded snidely.

"You got engaged?" Cuddy said, forgetting about the lab coat part. "Congratulations! Maybe she'll be able to get to you work on time and your attitude will improve."

"Doubtful," Cameron muttered.

"House, what was so important?" Wilson asked, scanning the room as he entered.

"It's come to my attention via several unnamed people," House said even though he was looking at Wilson and Foreman, "that even though it may have appeared I wasn't paying attention, that Cameron needs a ring. And even though she said yes with the lab coat, I have decided that she does in fact need an outward sign to ward off those who don't work within the hospital."

"Just because the guy at the grocery store-" Cameron started.

"The fool at the grocery store thought I was your father. So," he said, "here's a ring." He finished by tossing her a small black box and walked back to his office before Cuddy could impose clinic duty.

The group waited for Cameron to open the box, but all she did was pocket it and follow House into his office.

"Well, that was totally predictable, after the 'engagement lab coat'." Wilson said before leaving for an appointment.

---------------------------------------------------------------- "House,I don't need a ring. I thought I told you that on Saturday." Cameron said as the door closed behind her in House's office.

"Yes you do. For two different reasons: 1) So people know to keep way and 2) because you seemed disappointed that I hadn't gotten you one. If you choose not to wear the ring, I'm getting you a t-shirt that says 'Taken, if you hit on me my fiancé will beat the crap out of you.' What do you think about that?"

"Will you help me put it on?"

"Did your hand stop working? Have you even looked at it yet?"

"No, I didn't want an audience when I saw it."

"Well, look at it."

Cameron retrieved the box from her pocket and slowly opened the box while looking at House. House huffed and got up from his chair, setting his gameboy down on his desk.

"This was my grandmother's. My mom sent it to me for Stacy, but the ring was too small for her. My mom said that I could pull the setting and reset it. Only I had this voice in the back of my mind saying that the one that was meant for me will fit the ring." He said pulling the ring from it's nestled spot, "I have never measured your finger, but I know that this will fit you. Also, I never proposed to Stacy."

Cameron gave him a small smile as he slid the ring on to her finger. It fit perfectly. Once it was resting on her finger she finally gave the ring a good look. The ring was an antique setting, probably the original, with a round cut diamond. The band seemed to swirl around the diamond. Along the band were tiny inset rubies.

"Greg," she gasped, "it's beautiful. Are you sure you want me to have your grandmother's ring?"

"Yes. Also, if you repeat any of what I told you, I'll deny it. I'm having an off day. I'll be in the clinic for a few patients until I get back in my groove." House said as he tried to push past her to leave. She caught his arm, lightly kissed his cheek and whispered that she loved him too.

Fat-Fingered Stacey says leave a review. In the next installment…we may or may not meet Cameron's parents, something may or may not happen to Cameron's ring and House may or may not be watching Ranch House on pbs…yes I am slightly obsessed w/ those kinds of TV show….I LOVED the pioneer ones.


	13. What is wrong with you?

2 updates in less than a month! Hopefully I'll keep this up and you might end up with one more chapter this month. -------------------------------------------------- 

**Chapter 13**

"I heard you and Cameron got engaged." At the sound of the familiar voice, House looked up from the file he was reading as he walked towards his desk.

"Yes. Will you get out of my chair now; I have some important business to attend to."

"Why didn't you tell me that you asked her?"

"Because we haven't been together in 5 years. Besides, Cameron was going to tell you tomorrow when she meets with you."

"You don't think that out of courtesy that you should tell me?"

"Stacy, you're _married_. Remember Mark, your sick husband that you brought to me to treat? You didn't tell me when he asked you to marry him. We've both moved on with our lives. The only reason that you are remotely involved in mine right now is because Cameron wanted a lawyer that she knew to help with the adoption. She was so adamant that you not help that she went to someone else to help with our new wills. It wasn't until Cujo showed that she wanted anything to do with you."

"I don't expect her to like me all that much. Especially after how the two of us ended."

"How we ended was you left. You did this to me," House said pointing to his leg, "and then you left."

"I didn't come in here to fight with you."

"And you're doing a very good job of that. Get. Out. Of. My. Chair. And then find your way out of my office."

"Look, Greg, I'm sorry. I really just came in to congratulate you."

"Thanks. Good-bye." House sat at his now vacated desk and began looking for his game boy.

"What is wrong with you?" Wilson asked as he stepped into Stacy's office.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what happened in House's office. If you want any sort of friendship with him, you don't do that."

"I didn't do anything."

"Stacy, get real. If you want to continue whatever kind relationship you have with him, you don't do it by going after Allison."

"I don't know what he told you, but I don't go after my clients."

"Yeah, you did. You went after House. Just because he said he had no problem with you working here doesn't mean that he told the truth. He and Allison were together when you started here. He didn't want to throw up any red flags."

"How long did it take you to notice that they were together?"

"They told me about 2 months ago."

"I knew about 3 weeks after coming here. Keep in mind that my husband was sick during that first week and Greg was keeping his distance."

"So I'm not as observant as you are when it comes to his subtle mood shifts. I have other things to pay attention to than him."

"Jimmy, you're his best friend. You should have noticed that he had a girlfriend," Stacy said evenly.

"I don't know what's up with you, and I didn't come to fight, but you need to knock off whatever you have cooked up."

"The only thing I have 'cooked up' for Greg and Allison is for them to adopt Charlie."

"You make sure that's all you do," Wilson warned.

"Thank you Dr. Wilson for the advice, but I can do my job and that's what I'm planning on doing. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to work."

"Fine." Wilson said as he left her office. He had a bad feeling and didn't know what was going on, but he felt that Stacy would be involved.

"Hey Charlie. Should we go get lunch?" House asked as the little girl run up to him in the day care center.

"Nana and muk," she asked.

"Sure, but I think Momma would want you to eat something else too."

"Umm, nutter nana and muk?"

"You want peanut butter on your banana?"

"Yup." She nodded. She walked up to the door and pushed on it until House followed behind to help push the door open.

"Momma too?"

"You want to eat with Momma?"

"Yup. Hand?"

"You are going to ruin my rep, kid." House said as he took her hand

"Rep?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Nigh-nigh story?"

House sighed. "Sure."

House and Charlie stepped in to the elevator to go back to Diagnostics to find Cameron for lunch. The elevator stopped one floor down and a man wheeled in a woman in a chair, was holding a vase of flowers.

Charlie stared at the many-colored flowers.

"Ouse? Momma pretties," she said pointing to the flowers.

"You want to get Momma flowers?"

"Peas?"

"Maybe later."

"Such a nice little girl you have there." The woman in the wheelchair said.

"I didn't have much hand in that. She's my niece." House answered not knowing if he should call Charlie his.

"My Ouse." Charlie announced to the woman as she tugged on House's arm.

The elevator stopped on the second floor and the doors opened to reveal Cameron.

"Momma, Ouse nutter nana and muk."

"Oh yeah? He promised me a nutter nana too." The only thing that told House that she wasn't talking about food was the look in her eyes. Cameron reached down to pick up Charlie. "What are you doing with her? I thought that we agreed to let her stay all day in day care."

"We did, but I wanted a lunch buddy since all mine were busy."

The door opened to the 1st floor and the little family waited for the former patient to get out of the elevator before leaving.

"You have a lovely family," the woman said as she left.

"Thank you," Cameron called after the woman. "Lunch time now. I ran in to Stacy earlier. She said my parents' lawyer contacted her. They want to visit with Charlie before the trial."

"What did she say that we should do," House asked. Cameron smiled at his use of 'we.'

"It's up to us. She said that it wouldn't hurt us if they spent some time with her, but it could hurt their case. Like if she threw a temper tantrum, because she didn't like them."

"What do you want to do?" House asked as they stood in line for their meal.

"Part of me wants to keep her as far away as possible and the other part wants to see if she will throw a fit when she's with them."

"Do you trust them enough to leave her with them?"

"No, I think that if I did allow a visit it would be up in day care, after hours, with someone we know watching. I don't really want to see my parents."

"I'm going to let you decide how you want to handle this, because I don't know your parents. But if you think that you want them to have a chance to see her before the trial I will gladly sit with them."

"I'm not sure that would be such a great idea. I was thinking more along the lines of Wilson or maybe Foreman."

"You don't trust me to be with them," House asked looking at before turning his attention to the clerk behind the counter. "Can we get a few peanut butters?"

"It's not that. It's just that I know you, I know my parents, and I know how well the three of you being in the same room would work out. And I don't want you to say something that would hurt our chances. Why are we even talking about this? I haven't even made up my mind yet."

"I think you have." Cameron shook her head and went on collecting her lunch.

As they sat down, neither realized that they both had grabbed lunch for themselves and Charlie.

"I'll save the leftovers for a snack later," Cameron decided.

"A snack for whom? You or Mini-you?"

"I wish you wouldn't call her that."

"Why not? She looks just like you. And acts just like you, all lovey and ruining my rep as the local bastard."

Cameron watched as Charlie opened her mouth, "Don't you be repeating what he says." Charlie then promptly reached over for another slice of banana smeared with peanut butter. "Speaking of grandparents."

"Were we? I hadn't noticed." House said. He noticed a glint in her eye that he didn't like.

"Have you called your parents and told them that we're engaged? Or that we're in the process of adopting my niece?"

"You want some more banana?" House asked Charlie.

"Greg House, you didn't tell your parents? I think it might be a good idea. At least then she can have one set of semi-normal grandparents."

"My mother is the only one that will be happy about our arrangement. My father, on the other hand, I don't have the foggiest idea how he would take it."

"At least think about it; for me? Please?" House just nodded and spread more peanut butter on Charlie's banana slices.

"If you think about forgiving your parents enough to let them visit with Charlotte. Maybe even enough where you could invite them out for Charlie's birthday and I'll think about telling my parents."

Cameron knew what he was saying. That is was going to be just as hard for him to tell his parents as it was for her to forgive and maybe forget part of what her parents put her and her brother through.

------------------------------------------ Fat-Fingered Stacy is still looking for FB. :-) 


	14. The meeting of the parents

A/N: My computer access will be almost nil for a while, and should there be any updates to this story... I'm sorry, but it's easiest for me to update my lj (auntietheo; I'll change my homepage link to go there too.) and that's where the chapters are going to be. It's just because the computer that I will have access to doesn't like and won't let me upload.

Also...ask and ye shall receive. PlayKate asked for longer chapters...this one is about 4X longer than most of the other chapters. 

-----

Chapter 14

By the time Wednesday everyone knew that Dr. Greg House was engaged. By Thursday, everyone had heard just how possessive of his fiancée he was.

Cuddy had sent Cameron to listen to a guest speaker in immunology. If you hear it from House, dear, sweet Dr. Cameron couldn't just listen to the lecture, she had to stay after and ask questions leading the speaker to ask her to dinner. If you hear it from Cameron, she just stayed after to ask the speaker his view on a few other topics and he asked if she would like to get dinner to continue their conversation and so he could get a better understanding of the diagnostics department.

House had heard the doctor ask her out as she was giving a tour of Diagnostics. House's response was to ask if the guy had noticed the ring on her finger or that fact that the name on her lab coat was not what he was calling her. The doctor said he hadn't noticed and House responded with 'you're an idiot', followed by 'get your own.' Leaving another person totally stunned that such a sweet person would choose such an ass. What really got the visiting doctor was when Chase came in and said something had happened to Charlotte up in day care and both House and Cameron were gone before Chase even finished telling. The visiting doctor couldn't believe that not only were they engaged, but they also had a child together.

House had given a temporary reprieve to being grumpy and enjoyed scarring the crap out of the staff by being kind and as gentle as he could be with Charlotte, especially after the Thursday fiasco with a little boy in day care.

Cameron and House had just been focusing on making sure that Charlie was happy and healthy. They hadn't really talking about Danny since about the first month that she came to live with Cameron. The little snot in day care kept telling Charlie that she didn't have a dad. Charlie understood enough to say that she had 'Ouse' and the brat then told her that didn't count as a dad. It took an hour for both House and Cameron to calm her down and just as long for Cameron to talk House out of screaming to the boy mother for raising such a snot.

---------

_Friday Morning_

"Allison, did you and Greg ever decide about the visit with your parents? I only ask, because their lawyer called this morning asking if it would be happening." Stacy asked as she entered House's office finding Cameron sitting at his desk.

"I called my parents on Tuesday. They're coming in today. We are going to meet them at the park across the street from home."

"Don't you think that it would have been smart to tell your lawyer this?"

"House was going to tell you. I just didn't want to be forced to let them visit by themselves with her. I wanted someone to be there and not just any body."

"We could have worked something out."

"It's done now. We're meeting at 12:30 tomorrow in the park. I have clinic duty from 7-10a.m. and it's House's weekend off. I figure for lunch we'll picnic. Does that sound ok with you?"

"I didn't mean to come across this way."

"Well, you did. You can tell their lawyer that the visit is taken care of. Should there be any concerns let me know." Cameron got up from the desk and walked out of the office leaving Stacy to question what she had said or done to her.

---------------

_Later that day_

"What happened with Stacy?" House asked once he reappeared.

"I don't want to talk about it here. I just want to go home and take a bath."

"She told me that you weren't very nice to her and I told her that it wasn't possible, because my Cameron is nice to everyone. Even is she doesn't like the person she's still nice." House told her, ignoring Cameron's distressed look.

"I may have been a little short with her."

"May have been? That's not what I heard."

"Well, the grapevine is wrong today. And I'm beginning to think that I was wrong to trust her with the adoption stuff." Cameron said tersely as she stuffed some paper work in her bag.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing really today. She wanted to know about the visit with my parents, which _you _were supposed to tell her about, and why _she_ hadn't been told. My problem with her comes from the chat she had about us being engaged. She's not over you." Cameron let he guard down. She was tired of being at the end of Stacy's issues with House.

"It doesn't matter. I am over her and now I have you and Charlie. What more could I want?" He asked as he pulled her in to a hug.

"I love you. I just don't like her thinking that she still has some sort of claim over you."

"She has nothing over me. Let's go get Charlie and get out of here. You want pizza or Chinese for dinner?"

"Chinese. Charlie seems to like that better than pizza. We need to stop on the way home at the grocery store. We need some things."

"Why? We're getting Chinese."

"Because we're out of juice for Charlie and if we're having a picnic tomorrow we need food for that and I'm not going to want to do it tomorrow."

"Fine, but I'm staying in the car."

"I wouldn't expect anything different." Cameron said as they stepped in to the elevator.

---------

_Saturday Morning_

House awoke to find himself alone in bed. Glancing over to look at the alarm clock he watched the red numbers move from 4:23 to 4:24. It was not a common occurrence to find himself alone in bed and the sheets cold. He gingerly made his way from the bedroom to the bathroom for his pills. Once they were swallowed he made his way to the living room. He saw Cameron and Charlie watching TV.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You're watching commercials."

"We are watching Little House."

"Is that what sweet Mid-western girls do?"

She would have hit him if the closed thing to her hadn't been his right leg.

"It was a good show."

"It was never a good show. You're going to ruin Charlie by making her watch this crap." He said as he sat next to them.

"I'm nervous about today. I don't know what's going to happen."

"Nothing bad is going to happen."

"You don't know that."

"Sure I do. I'm the only that can cause problems in your life."

She smiled at him and turned back to the TV.

They sat in relative silence until Laura stole a kiss from the one she loved.

"Is this where you learned to steal kisses from? You scare off any potential girlfriends and then you steal kisses from them?" House snarked

"I do no such thing."

"You don't? Then what was our first kiss?"

"It was mutual. You kissed me." Cameron retorted

"Ah, ah, ah, ah you _stole_ that kiss. I just happened to enjoy it so I reciprocated."

"Whatever. If anything you stole it from me. You were the one that was trying to hide from Cuddy."

"When am I not hiding from Cuddy? You just happened to be there when I needed cover."

"So you admit that _you_ kissed me!"

"I admit nothing. I just said that we should pretend to kiss; I never actually said that you should kiss me."

"You wanted it. You had that look in your eye, the one you get when you get a new video game." She grinned at him.

"That is not the look I get from looking at you."

"Are you sure, cause I think it is."

They were both getting a little to hot and bother in the company of the little girl who was now passed out in Cameron's lap.

"How about I put her back to bed and you can show me the face you think you make when you look at me."

"I think I might be _up_ for that."

Cameron groaned at his joke as she got up from the couch.

---------

Cameron was thankful for the slow day in the clinic. House had managed to relax her some; she would have been more relaxed had their morning activities been closer to the time that they were meeting her parents.

"Oh my God," She moaned when she opened the door to the house and saw the scene that lay before her.

"Hi Mommy," House said as he waved Charlie's arm at her and Charlie just giggled at her.

"What happened here?"

"We were playing 'camp-out' since I can't go camping. We made a fort."

The fort was sheets spread out over the furniture encapsulating the TV, where some cartoon could be hear playing.

"I'm going to go in the kitchen to start lunch, why don't you—," she stopped and waved her hand at the mess and then disappeared around the corner.

"I don't think Mommy's to happy," House said to Charlie as they crawled back under the wall of their fort.

"Momma mad Daddy," Charlie squealed loudly.

House stopped and turned to look at her. That was the first time that she's called him anything other than House. Charlie's squeal also sent Cameron running in to the room.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Cameron exclaimed.

"Yes," came a quiet response from within the sheets.

Cameron dropped to her knees and crawled under the cloth.

"Charlie, sweetie, what did you say?"

"Momma mad Daddy!" She squealed again.

"Charlie, where's Daddy?" Cameron asked.

Charlie crawled in to House's lap and snuggled into him and said daddy.

"Rugrat," as House affectionately called her, "who said I was Daddy?"

"'elly." House looked at Cameron unsure as what to say. They had never talked about having Charlie calling him anything but House. They'd also not told the daycare people not to refer to House and Cameron as Daddy and Mommy.

"I'm ok with it. We'll have to tell her that she has two daddies, because she does." Cameron told him.

"We're going to have to tell her, eventually, that she has two mommies, too."

"I know, but for now I just want to get through this thing with Sarah and my parents."

"And we will, cause now were Mommy and Daddy."

"Daddy!" Charlie bounced in her daddy's lap.

------------------

The plan was to meet the grandparents around 12:30. Cameron figured that if they went to the park at about 11:30, let Charlie play for a little bit to work up an appetite, not that she wasn't already a little hungry from playing 'camp-out' with House. They would eat around noon and relax a bit, before her parents showed up.

"Daddy, side." Charlie said as she pulled him across the park to the playground.

"I can't go on that with you. We can go on the swings."

Charlie thought about it for a second before changing a direction slightly to go to the swings.

Cameron watched as House propped up his cane to pick Charlie up and place her in the baby swing, only to see the girl shake her and pull him towards a big kids swing. She then went back to laying out their blanket and setting their cooler on top of it before joining her family by the swings. She knew that House wouldn't be able to swing very well with his leg, so she was going to offer her services to be the pusher.

"You don't you swing with Mommy now that she's here. She's better at it than I am." House asked as they gently swayed as best as he could get their momentum going, but Charlie just shook her head.

"Daddy, I can push you." Cameron said quietly as she lovingly watched the two sway.

"Well, if you want to." House replied.

It took a few pushes before Charlie turned enough in House's arms to see Cameron pushing them. After about 10 minutes on the swing, Cameron noticed that House was struggling to keep his right leg up.

"Charlie, would you like to go on the slide with me?" Cameron asked.

"No, swing Daddy."

"Are you ok to swing some more?"

"I could use a pill or two." House responded. "Rug Rat, why don't we take a break, Mommy made lunch."

"Apple?"

"I think so and I think that she made your favorite sandwich." House told her, hoping that the swing would end soon.

"Nana 'n' nutter?"

Charlotte didn't notice as the swinging was slowing coming to a stop.

"Yup, I made you a peanut butter sandwich and spread some banana on it." House made is yuck face, which he made every time it came to Charlie and her nutter nana.

"Yay, nutter nana now please."

House set the girl down, who immediately did a u-turn towards the picnic blanket. House fished out his pills as soon as Charlie's feet hit the ground.

"You doing ok?" Cameron asked as she reached for the cane, that was now lying in the sand.

"Yeah, but next time she's not getting a choice as to which swing she wants. She's going right in the baby one. I think we have one of those kids that could spend hours on them."

"I think so too." She said as she helped House off the swing. "You going to be ok on the ground to eat?"

"Yeah."

They watched Charlotte as they walked towards here and noticed that she's already opened the cool, because she was drinking out of her sippy cup.

-----------

"Good lunch Mommy." House said as he stole a piece an apple from Charlie, who nodded her agreement.

"I'm surprised you liked it, Daddy. There was a lot of healthy food there that you don't normally eat."

"Well, we need to eat healthy if we want this one to grow-up and be smart like her mommy."

"Momma 'mart." Charlie piped in.

"That's right she is. And if you keep eating the good stuff like apples you can be smart just like Mommy." Charlie nodded like she understood what he was saying.

"Daddy 'wing?"

Cameron could see the groan that wanted to escape his lips written on his face.

"Sweetie, why don't we go down the slide a few times and then our visitors should be here by then."

"Wing?"

"Baby doll—," Cameron started.

House could see the happy expression on the girl's face change from happy to one that he recognized as Cameron's 'fine, but I don't want to" face in the matter of a few seconds.

-------------

House sat under the tree, where they had lunch, watching Cameron and Charlie at the slide. He was extremely amused when he watched Charlie force Cameron to go down the slide with her. He wasn't sure how much time had passed and he wasn't really watching to see when Cameron's parents would get there. He figured that if they were even a little late and Charlie was done playing that they could leave.

When he turned back from watching the latest car go by, he noticed that he girls had moved from the slide back to the swings. Cameron had managed to cokes Charlie in to the baby swing. They were facing him and Charlie would wave and call to him periodically.

He was now nervous. He had no clue as to what would happen with her parents. He realized that this was not only a meeting to help figure out what was going to happen with the little girl, that now called him Daddy, but he was meeting his fiancée's parents, more than likely not only for the first time, but probably the last time.

House had turned away for just a second to reach for his pop, but when he looked back at Cameron he noticed right way that her posture had changed. He glanced around the tree that he was leaning against and saw three people watching towards them. He recognized one of them as Cujo. He reached for his cell phone immediately calling Wilson to tell him to come to the park and bring Foreman with him and then placing a call to Stacy.

"Stacy, it's Greg. I need you to come down to the park as soon as humanly possible." He said into the phone even before she had a chance to question why he was calling. "Cameron's parents just showed and they brought Sarah with them and I know that that was not supposed to happen."

Stacy told House to stay calm and that she would be that as soon as she could.

House pulled himself off the ground as gingerly as possible and made his way towards the swings. He could tell that Cameron was already nervous. He stood with his back to them so they wouldn't be able to see the scowl on his face.

"She is not supposed to be here," she said quietly through gritted teeth.

"Try not to get too worked up over it. Back up is on its way and Stacy is coming too."

"Backup? Who did you call?"

"Wilson, I told him to bring Foreman with him. Chase is too much of a pussy to do anything."

"That's a dollar for the jar."

"Come on, you know it's true."

"It might be, but there's a little picture with big ears."

"I'm sorry."

"It's still a dollar."

"What are they doing now?"

"They're sitting at the picnic table watching us."

"It's a good thing I made the calls before they saw me then. I don't want them to be freaked before they have to be."

"You don't think that my parents aren't as nervous as we are?"

"I'm not nervous," House denied.

"Whatever, you didn't think I saw you watching all those cars go by or look around every time there was a car door slam that sounded close." Cameron grinned at him and he sheepishly looked around. "When is everyone getting here?"

"Amazingly enough everyone was at the hospital. My guess would be any where between 20 and 30 minutes."

"Yeah."

"Daddy 'wing more?" Charlotte broke into the adult conversation.

"Not right now. We're going to wait for Uncle Wilson and Foreman to come."

"Ducky!" Charlie yelled out.

House and Cameron just chuckled at the choice word. It was apparent that House had referred to his doctors as duckling quite a bit in the child's presence.

--------------

Both parties stayed in their own areas waiting for the other to make the first move.

Cameron was getting impatient waiting for her cavalry to arrive so she made the first move, by going over to talk to her parents. She left House and Charlie on the swings. There was no need to get everyone upset.

"Hello." She said when she reached the table.

"Allison you look so beautiful." Her mother gushed.

Her father sat quietly and looked her over.

"We're going to have to reschedule this, because I had agreed to let the two of you," Cameron said as she pointed to her parents, "but I never agreed to, nor would I ever, to let Sarah visit."

"Allison, you have no right to keep me from seeing her." Sarah spat at her.

"I have every right. Even if I wasn't able to care for her, I am her legal guardian. I get to make those choices for her. If you hadn't gone about doing things the way you have, I might have a different opinion on how to handle this situation. When you showed up to my apartment back in January with the attitude that you had and you haven't showed me anything different since then, so I am not inclined to do anything for your benefit. You forget that you signed away your rights."

"I'm trying to get them back." Sarah told her.

"Yeah it took me about 2 seconds to figure that out when I was told that my parents wanted visitation. You're not a smart as you think you are. I don't know of any judge in their right mind would give you back your rights with all that _love_ that you've shown Charlotte." Everyone at the table could hear the sarcasm dripping from the word love.

"Allison Cameron, we did not raise you like that! You need to apologize for that out burst." Her father finally broke in.

"That's right you didn't, you raised to believe that it was ok the kill your children by denying them medical treatment. You can contact my lawyer and we'll work out a visitation with them. It's not going to happen today. And it's not going to happen with her." Cameron finished by pointed at Sarah and then turned and walked away.

Cameron was some what pleased that she managed to hold back everything that we was feeling and upset that she had just let loose on her parents and Sarah like that. She couldn't even fathom what was going to happen in court now.

When she finally looked past her thoughts she saw that Foreman was standing was House and Wilson was swinging was a giggly Charlie.

"What happened?" House asked.

"I...um...didn't ask why they brought Sarah will them. I just said that there wasn't going to be a visit with Sarah here. I...ah...yelled a little at Sarah from going about things the way she had. My father yelled at me for my attitude and said that wasn't the way they raise me. Then I told them that they raised me to believe that it was ok to kill my children by denying medical treatment." She finished in a whisper.

No one knew what to say. They had never heard her say a bad word about anyone, let alone anything that bad. House had a faint grin on his face. He was a little excited to see the Cameron could actually be mean, but he could tell that she was upset with herself saying what she said so he pulled her in to a hug.

"Wilson, why don't you take Cameron and Charlie home. Go the long way. I don't need Cujo knowing where we live. Me and the juvenal delinquent are going to have a chat."

"House, please don't. I already messed it up. Let's just let Stacy handle it from here."

"Why does Foreman get to go with you?" Wilson almost whined. He wanted to see what House was going to do.

"Because I need someone to be my wing man," House didn't quite gag when he said that, but it wasn't pretty, "who looks menacing."

"I can look menacing."

"You may be my bestest bud, but you, my friend, are a lover not a fighter. Take them home, _please_. Also if Stacy wanted to handle this she would have been here already. I called her before I called these two and everyone was at the hospital. What does that tell you?"

Cameron just nodded, "So Monday we find a new adoption lawyer?"

"Yup. Foreman let's go."

Wilson and Cameron watched as the other two stalked across the park towards where the Camerons and Sarah were still sitting.

"Let's get you guys home, before something happens. I don't want to be a witness in an assault case."

"He wouldn't do that. I have to get the blanket and cool yet."

"I'll get it. Why don't you start and I'll catch up." Wilson offered.

"I'll stay here and swing a minute." Wilson nodded and walked towards the tree where everything was lying.

Cameron sat quietly gently swaying with Charlie as they waited for Wilson to return. Cameron wasn't sure what came over her. Maybe it was years of pent up anguish over what happened with her brother. She didn't really know, but now she was mad at herself for saying those things.

When Wilson returned they walked around the block, the long way. Which was really just walking through the alley to come up though the back yard.

By the time they made it home and Cameron went to the front window to see what was going on with House in the park, she saw that Sarah was no longer sitting at the picnic table and Foreman was doing his best to look menacing beside House.

----------

"What's going on?" Cameron exclaimed in to the phone when she saw House's number on the caller Id.

"I chased Sarah off," she could hear the smirk in his voice, "I've been talking to your parents and they want to apologize for bring Sarah with them. They were under the assumption that you knew they were bringing her. Also, they would like to try and visit. Before you say anything, if you want and only if you want, we could do this at the daycare center or Forman has offered to let us use his place."

"I'm not sure what to do. I feel awful about what I said."

"Hey, you don't need to tell me that. I knew eventually the sweet, always nice Cameron would come back and feel guilty."

"Sarah isn't going to be part of this correct?"

"No, she's long gone. Did Stacy ever come to the house?"

"No, did she ever call you to say she wasn't coming?"

"No."

"Let's do this at the daycare, because then there will be hospital security and then I can have a chat with Stacy."

"Can I be there when you talk to her?"

"No, this is going to be between Stacy and myself."

She could hear House huff his disappointment over the line.

"It's not like we're going to be mud wrestling. I'm just going to go in and ask for the file about the adoption and tell her that she's fired."

"Yeah, right and have you feel guilty for that too. I think not. I'll get the file from her."

"When are we doing this?"

"Right now if you want."

"Fine, why don't you ride with my parents and I'll drive over with Wilson."

"Why don't I just come home and we can go together and you're parents can follow us?"

"I thought you were the one that did want them to know where we lived and you're ok with them knowing what we drive?"

"Fine, I'll meet you there."

Cameron wanted to beat House there so that she could speak with Stacy without House interfering.


End file.
